Impulso Sexual
by Loveanju
Summary: Seu namorado tinha terminado com ela antes de partir em missão. Ela tinha certeza que o amava bastante, e que esperaria pela volta dele, para retomarem o relacionamento de onde pararam. Só não havia prometido ser celibatária, afinal, ela era Hyuuga Hinata e poderia ter qualquer homem de Konoha na sua cama a qualquer hora... SasuHina RTN
1. Menma idiota!

Impulso sexual – Menma idiota!

" _Desgraçado! Como se atreve a terminar comigo na frente da vila intei_ ra? _Ele pensa que eu sou o quê? Um objeto que ele pode usar a vontade e depois descartar como se fosse nada? Aaah, mas ele vai ter o que merece, vai sim!"_ Hinata estava bufando. Quem passava em frente ao campo de treinamento onze veria. A herdeira Hyuuga estava com um péssimo humor, pior do que de costume. Ela andava de um lado para outro, com o Byakugan ativado, gritando palavrões para quem quisesse ouvir. Ela sentiu uma presença familiar e desativou o doujutsu, mas ainda não parara de andar.

"Hey, Hina-chan!"

"O que quer Kiba?" perguntou entediada.

"Menma me pediu para te entregar um bilhete. Ele estava muito triste quando falou comigo." Kiba sabia que no estado em que a amiga se encontrava, era quase um suicídio citar o nome de Menma, mas ele também era amigo do rapaz, e deveria ajuda-lo.

"O que esse desgraçado acha que está fazendo? Hoje de manhã, me descarta como lixo na frente da vila inteira, e agora me vem com bilhetinhos, fingindo estar arrependido. O QUE ESSE ARROMBADO ESPERA DE MIM?" esbravejou a Hyuuga. Foram quatro anos, quatro anos de namoro, quatro anos de companheirismo, quatro anos de sexo maravilhoso, e era isso que ela recebia no fim, um bilhete de agradecimento por ter entregado sua pureza a ele...

Kiba já estava acostumado a boca suja da melhor amiga, mas nunca pensou que ela fosse ficar tão histérica com o fim do relacionamento. Aproximando-se da Hyuuga, ele estendeu o bilhete na frente da amiga.

"Acho melhor ler antes de tirar conclusões precipitada, Hina-chan." aconselhou o amigo.

Hinata pegou o bilhete com má vontade e começou a ler em silêncio:

" _Hinata,_

 _Eu sei que você deve estar querendo me matar agora, que seu maior desejo no momento é socar a minha cara até ficar irreconhecível, mas eu preciso que você preste bem atenção nesse recado._

 _Eu estou saindo da vila. Algo muito grande está para acontecer, e eu fui convocado para partir em missão nesta manhã. Para que desse tudo certo na missão, eu precisei me desfazer de certos laços, meus pais, amigos, e você... Veja, até de nome tive que mudar, me chamo agora Naruto. Ridículo não é? Haha' Saiba que essa é a única forma de eu manter você segura, mesmo a distância, eu nunca terminaria com você por vontade própria, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, e eu vou sentir falta de desfrutar desse seu corpo delicioso... Porra, já estou com as calças apertadas. Espero que tenha compreendido bem, quando tudo isso terminar, eu voltarei para você, mas não quero que fique me esperando, divirta-se longe de mim, barraqueira._

 _Menma."_

Ao terminar de ler, Hinata estava chorando feito um bebê. Ela amassou o bilhete com tanta força nas mãos, que sua palma começara a sangrar.

"Maldito, filho da puta." sussurrou. "Venha, Kiba. Vamos treinar, estou afim de quebrar uns ossos." sorriu perversamente. " _Eu vou te esperar, Menma. É uma promessa!"_

"Hina-chaaaaaaan!" gemeu o Inuzuka.

~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia...**

Hinata estava andando pela vila, tranqüilamente. Ela havia perdoado Menma pelo ocorrido, mas ainda assim estava chateada. Ele poderia ter contado a ela na noite anterior, ela entenderia, afinal de contas, ela também era uma ninja, e sabia que sacrifícios deveriam ser feitos de vez em quando. _"_ _Baka!"_

"Hinata Hime, como está linda e jovial hoje." cantarolou um certo alguém com uma rosa em mãos.

"Uchiha, que desprazer vê-lo aqui. Já conseguiu enganar alguma retardada desavisada hoje?" perguntou a Hyuuga em tom sarcástico. Era sempre assim, quando o Uchiha a via sozinha, sempre tentava flertar com ela, mesmo sendo o melhor amigo de Menma, ele não perdia a chance de inferniza-la. Pelo menos, era alguém que sempre a tirava do tédio.

"Oh, sempre tão amável, Hime-chan. Na verdade, hoje eu não conversei com nenhuma garota, além de você. Acabei de chegar de uma missão, então pode se sentir privilegiada por ter sido a primeira." Sasuke sorriu largamente e piscou um olho sedutoramente, como sempre fazia. Normalmente, esse gesto deixaria qualquer garota babando por ele, só havia alguém na qual nenhuma de suas cantadas surtia efeito, e esse alguém era Hyuuga Hinata. Ah, como ele daria tudo para te-la aos seus pés, ele a faria aproveitar muito bem cada momento em que estivessem juntos... Pena que a Hyuuga não pensava da mesma forma, e quando estava cansada de suas 'longas' conversas, sempre lhe dava um belo murro na cara, mesmo assim, ele não desistia dela.

"Bastardo! Hoje não estou com cabeça para aturar suas gracinhas, por isso estou indo embora." Hinata continuou a andar tranqüilamente em direção ao seu clã, mas parou quando a voz do Uchiha fez-se presente outra vez.

"Hn, eu soube que Menma partiu em missão hoje, e também que terminou com você. É por isso que está triste, Hime-chan?" O Uchiha estava sério, quase aparentando estar realmente preocupado.

"Quem te disse isso, bastardo? E eu não estou triste, só não estou com vontade de socar a sua cara , ainda." resmungou a Hyuuga. Já estava se preparando para ir embora novamente quando Sasuke agarrou seu braço direito fazendo-a virar-se na direção dele.

"Não fique assim, Hime-chan. Enquanto ele não estiver aqui, eu te protejo com o maior prazer!" Quando Sasuke estava prestes a entregar a rosa, Hinata deu um forte soco no rosto do moreno, que fê-lo cair no chão, com um rio de sangue saindo de suas narinas.

"Fique longe de mim, Uchiha maldito!" e saiu apressada em direção ao bairro Hyuuga.

" _Só seu eu estiver morto, Hinata Hime, apenas morto!"_ pensou o moreno feliz, enquanto tentava estancar o sangue com um lenço azul. Hoje fora um dia produtivo para ele, descobrira que sua Hime estava enfim solteira, e conseguira um pouco da atenção dela, veja, até um presente de despedida ele ganhara. Como ela era linda, mesmo com raiva, ele admirava seus músculos enquanto ela o socava. " _Mal posso esperar para cuidar de você, Hime."_

 _~O~O~O~O~O~_

Ao chegar no bairro Hyuuga, Hinata correu rapidamente até a casa principal. Quando abriu a porta, sentiu um maravilhoso cheiro vindo da cozinha. Tirou as sandálias ninjas, e dirigiu-se a cozinha com uma expressão feliz no rosto, algo muito raro de se ver.

"Hinata-nee, fiz rolinhos de canela, quer experimentar?" Perguntou Hanabi, já sabendo que sua irmã jamais se recusaria a comer aquilo. Era seu doce favorito. Hinata acenou que sim, e sentou-se num banquinho de frente ao balcão, servindo-se de três rolinhos.

"Hanabi, onde está Neji?" perguntou de boca cheia, e lambendo os dedos.

"Nee-chan, é feio falar de boca cheia!" repreendeu a mais nova sorrindo, e teve como resposta um único 'Foda-se' da mais velha. Balançando a cabeça respondeu "Da última vez que o vi, ele estava lavando suas roupas de dormir. Disse algo como: 'Hinata-sama sua demais durante a noite' Neji-niisan é muito gentil."

"Ele é um pervertido, isso sim!" terminando de comer, Hinata levantou-se e foi andando em direção ao próprio quarto. No corredor dos aposentos principais, encontrou-se com seu pai, e iria passar direto por ele mas o velho a segurou pelo pulso.

"Hinata, por que não apareceu na hora do chá, filha? Eu fiquei te esperando." Hiashi sempre tomava chá de tarde com as filhas e o sobrinho, era quase como um ritual de família, para ele.

"Eu estava treinando, mas isso não é da sua conta. Preciso ir, tenho coisas para fazer." soltou-se bruscamente do aperto do pai e entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta com força desnecessária.

" _Velho irritante!_ " jogou-se na cama com preguiça. Estava suja, suada e desgrenhada. _"_ _Preciso tomar um banho urgente."_ Levantou-se da cama, e foi para o banheiro. Tirou a roupa com certa lerdeza, treinara duro com Kiba, e seus músculos estavam doloridos, mas ela gostava dessa sensação. Faltando apenas a calcinha, prendeu o cabelo num coque frouxo, ligou o chuveiro na água fria, entrou debaixo do jato de água com um suspiro cansado. Fora um longo dia, muitas coisas aconteceram, e ela já se sentia deprimida com a falta de Menma.

Ela queria muito esperar por ele, mas ele a tornara uma grande ninfomaníaca, e ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria ficar, sabe-se lá quanto tempo, sem transar. Ela gostava de praticar sexo. Todos os dias, desde o início do namoro, ela e Menma fodiam, rápido e com força. Não haviam preliminares, eles não gostavam de perder tempo. Hinata não sabia como era ficar sem o pau dele dentro dela por mais do que um dia. Seria uma tortura. Mesmo ele tendo feito algo na última noite, que a magoou demais, ele não percebeu que ela tinha escutado aquele sussurro, e ela decidiu deixar pra lá, pelo bem dos dois. Só de pensar no pau de Menma, ela ficara molhada, e não por causa do banho. " _Menma, seu grande filho duma puta!_ "

Terminando de se lavar, Hinata saiu do banheiro sem nenhuma toalha. Afinal, ela estava em seu próprio quarto, podia ficar a vontade. Jogando-se na cama, sem a miníma vontade se vestir, estava pronta para dormir, quando soou uma batida em sua porta.

"Hinata-sama."

"Entra." resmungou preguiçosa. Ela já sabia quem era, e não ligava nem um pouco que ele a visse sem traje algum.

Ao abrir a porta, Neji engasgou-se e estancou na porta, com os olhos vidrados no corpo voluptuoso da prima.

"H-Hinata-sama!" murmurou.

"Seque a baba, e diga logo o que quer." Hinata sentou-se, e encarou o primo com a maior cara de pau do universo. Não estava nada envergonhada ou constrangida.

"Des-Desculpe. Trouxe suas roupas, já estão dobradas e passadas." Hinata finalmente reparou o que havia nas mãos do primo, ela estava distraída demais vendo o pau dele inchar lentamente, e imaginado o quão grande seria, se era maior que o de Menma... _Menma_ , ela já estava ficando molhada de novo. Aproximou-se do primo e tirou as roupas da mão do mesmo, observando o trabalho bem feito. Suas roupas cheiravam muito bem, ela apreciara o trabalho.

"Esqueceu minhas faixas de seios e as calcinhas." comentou divertida. Ela só queria ver a reação do primo. Ele era um pervertido, em momento algum tirara os olhos dos seus seios.

"Ahn, eu posso fazer isso, com o maior prazer Hinata-sama." respondeu ainda de olhos vidrados nos seios enormes da prima. Como ele gostaria de ter a chance de toca-los, mas ele tinha plena consciência de que se fizesse isso, não viveria para contar história, ou até mesmo para apreciar o toque.

Hinata apertou fortemente com os dedos nas bochechas do primo juntando-as, formando um biquinho, fazendo-o olhar diretamente em seus olhos com uma expressão de dor. "Não quero que entre no meu quarto sem a minha permissão. E nem que mexa nas minhas coisas, está entendendo?" O olhar de Hinata era duro e frio.

"S-Sim, H-Hinata-sama." respondeu com dificuldade.

Hinata juntou seus lábios aos do primo por apenas um instante e o liberou do aperto. Virou-se em direção a cama, deixou as roupas em cima de uma cadeira que havia por ali, e deitou-se novamente.

"Você já pode sair." disse já de costas para a porta.

"Sim. Boa noite, Hinata-sama." A visão da bunda de Hinata era realmente irresistível, mas ele teria que sair dali se quisesse acordar na manhã seguinte.

Hinata suspirou lentamente ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando. Os dias sem Menma passariam lentamente. Ela sabia que não seria capaz de suportar por muito tempo...

 _Continua..._


	2. Conforto inesperado

Hey peoples, mais capítulo. Esse saiu cedo, porque não tenho previsão de quando vou poder postar o próximo, mas espero que seja logo.

Alerta de muita linguagem suja e hentai. Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

~O~O~O~O~O~

Impulso Sexual - Conforto inesperado

Já haviam se passado cerca de uma semana desde a partida de Menma. E Hinata fora obrigada a aguentar todos os dias seus amigos perguntando se estava tudo bem com ela, seu pai a atormentando por causa do maldito chá, Neji indo todos os dias em seu quarto durante a noite para ver se ela estava nua, e o Uchiha bastardo tentando conquista-la com suas cantadas baratas e nojentas. Mas com o Uchiha havia algo que a deixava esperando por aquele momento do dia, a sensação de poder soca-lo no rosto era boa demais para que ela abrisse mão. Estava ficando cada vez mais divertido.

A única coisa que Hinata não entendia, era que o Uchiha parecia gostar de apanhar. Ele estava sempre com o rosto coberto de ataduras, e mesmo assim voltava todos os dias. Aquele bastardo era mesmo insistente. E Hinata desconfiava que poderia até ser bom ter o Uchiha tão próximo, afinal, ela tinha necessidades, e o Uchiha não era feio. Oh não, aquele bastardo era mesmo quente. Apesar de ser magro, ele tinha músculos muito bem desenvolvidos. Hinata já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes o viu sem camiseta, ele era o parceiro de treino de Menma, e se tem uma coisa que ela sabia, era admirar um corpo masculino. Era delicioso ver os dois suados, lutando calorosamente, com fogo nos olhos, ela se sentia quente só de imaginar como seria ter os dois suados de tanto foder na cama dela. Sim, ela imaginou aquilo muitas vezes. Mas mesmo assim, ter uma conversa civilizada com o bastardo era impossível, e aquela cena nunca se tornaria realidade...

Hinata choramingou no campo de treinamento onze. Estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore sozinha, já havia treinado com Shino, Tenten, Kiba e Lee. Ela estava frustrada. Não havia recebido nenhuma missão, não tinha o que fazer na vila, a não ser pensar em Menma. Sentia falta dele, do sorriso caloroso, do barulho de sua voz, e do jeito que ele a fodia. Ela amava Menma. Sempre havia o amado, e assim que se confessou, ele a tomou como namorada, ele fora seu primeiro e único amante, até o momento, mas ela já estava se sentindo um pouco culpada por acabar com esse fato logo logo. _"Sinto muito, Menma mas a culpa é toda sua."_

"Hime-chan, o que eu fiz de bom para encontra-la sozinha aqui, como se estivesse me esperando?"

"Era só o que me faltava. Está se achando importante demais, bastardo. Você nem treina aqui!" resmungou.

"E quem disse que eu vim aqui para treinar? Eu queria mesmo falar com você." Sasuke aproximou-se de onde Hinata estava sentada e ficou a observando de cima.

"O que é?" perguntou ríspida.

"Na verdade, não é muito importante, mas acho que você não tinha conhecimento de que Sakura saiu em missão junto com Menma." Sasuke disse simplesmente. Ele sabia que Hinata não tinha conhecimento desse fato, e que ficaria furiosa. Ah como ele amava vê-la com fúria nos olhos, imaginava o quão quente seria aquele olhar enquanto ela estivesse sendo fodida por ele, ele estremecia só de pensar.

"O QUÊ?!" Hinata levantou-se num pulo e agarrou o Uchiha pela gola da camiseta com força, e fumaça saindo das ventas. "REPETE, BASTARDO!"

"Isso mesmo que ouviu, Hinata Hime. Os dois, juntinhos, numa missão de longa duração." sorriu com os olhos fechados, só esperando o momento em que ela socaria sua cara.

"AQUELE FILHO DUMA PUTA, FODIDO, NÃO ME DISSE NADA SOBRE ISSO. POR ISSO QUE EU NÃO VI A VADIA ROSADA A SEMANA TODA. ELE ESTÁ FODENDO COM ELA, ENQUANTO EU FICO CHUPANDO DEDO, SÓ LEMBRANDO DA GENTE. FILHO DA PUTAAAA!" Hinata ativou o Byakugan e estava pronta pra socar o Uchiha quando de repente ele a segurou pelos braços.

"Hime, eles não estão fodendo. Por que raios pensou nisso, quando sabe que a missão é rank S?" Sasuke perguntou sério, ainda sorrindo. Ah, se ele soubesse como esse sorriso sarcástico a tirava do sério.

"PORQUE O DESGRAÇADO NUNCA DISSE QUE ME AMAVA. EU SEI QUE ELE ME FODIA IMAGINANDO SER AQUELA TÁBUA." Hinata estava descontrolada, tentando soltar-se dos braços do Uchiha, enquanto lágrimas grossas escorriam de seus olhos perolados com veias saliente, por conta do byakugan.

"Por que ele imaginaria ela, quando ele tinha tudo isso..." Sasuke passeou os olhos lentamente pelo corpo de Hinata e a olhou nos olhos enquanto terminava de perguntar "... à disposição dele? Por a caso ele já disse o nome dela?" Hinata parou de se debater, e olhou tristonha para o Uchiha, com o orgulho em frangalhos respondeu:

"Quando ele estava com tesão, me chamava de Hina e me fodia, literalmente. Eu queria acreditar que ele me amava, mas então antes de partir em missão, transamos e eu pensei que estávamos finalmente fazendo amor, foi o nome dela que ele sussurrou..." Sasuke ficou estático. Ele nunca imaginaria que Menma era tão idiota ao ponto de fazer isso com sua Hime. Hinata não merecia isso, e por isso mesmo ele a envolveu nos braços em um aperto bem forte.

"Sasuke?" Hinata estava surpresa. O Uchiha estava mesmo a consolando, ou era fruto da sua mente perturbada?

"Quieta. Apenas fique... quieta." Sasuke sussurrou sério. Ok, ele tinha mandado-a ficar quieta, e ninguém nunca tinha feito isso antes. Esse bastardo era mesmo atrevido, mas ela estava feliz em ter-lo ali, naquele momento.

 _~O~O~O~O~O~_

Depois de chorar no ombro do Uchiha, Hinata decidiu que tinha sido humilhada o suficiente pelo resto da semana. Despediu-se secamente do moreno e voltou ao clã Hyuuga a passos largos.

Passou em frente a floricultura Yamanaka e, sem saber exatamente o porquê, decidiu entrar. O cheiro de diversas flores de espécies diferente, era realmente muito forte, Hinata não gostava muito de flores, seu pai costumava cuidar do jardim que era de sua falecida mãe, mas ela tinha pouco conhecimento nessa área. Olhou diretamente para uma flor lilás e decidiu chegar perto, para sentir o perfume que a mesma exalava, quando estava perto o suficiente tocou-a com os dedos e constatou que era tão sedosa quanto aparentava. Aproximou o nariz, e sentiu o doce perfume. Era realmente uma bela flor.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" exclamou a tímida Yamanaka. Hinata nem notara a presença da garota.

"Ino-san." saudou pouco interessada.

"P-Posso ajudar em al-algo?" Hinata gostava bastante de Ino, ela era gentil e silenciosa, mas sua gagueira era bastante irritante.

"Na verdade não. Eu só estava olhando, já vou indo. Até mais, Ino."

"A-Até, Hi-Hinata-chan!" respondeu, mas a Hyuuga já estava longe demais para ouvir.

 _~O~O~O~O~O~_

 ** _No clã Hyuuga..._**

Neji estava impaciente. Ele sabia que não devia ficar bisbilhotando a vida de sua prima, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar de reparar o quão tarde ela vinha chegando em casa, desde o término do relacionamento com Menma. Ele se importava muito com a prima, não só por ela ser linda, e ele ser um pervertido louco pra transar com ela, não, ele queria ver a prima feliz e saudável, como costumava ser.

Hinata não tomava mais café da manhã com a família, não almoçava em casa (se é que ela almoçava em algum lugar), não aparecia nos chás de Hiashi, e quando chega tarde dos treinos, não passava nem perto da cozinha para comer algo. Ele não queria ver a prima ficar doente, e era por isso mesmo que ele ficaria monitorando-a o dia inteiro, até ela voltar a si.

Cerca de duas horas depois do jantar, Hinata apareceu em casa. Estava suja, e suada, mas para Neji, continuava linda e cheirando a lavanda. Ela passou rapidamente pelas escadas que davam acesso aos aposentos, e entrou no próprio quarto deixando a porta aberta. Neji a seguiu e entrou no quarto fechando a porta logo após.

"O que foi?" Hinata perguntou naturalmente, enquanto desamarrava seu rabo de cavalo, e tirava suas roupas de treino.

"Hinata-sama, onde estava até essa hora?" Mesmo com toda a preocupação, Neji não conseguia desviar o olhar do corpo da prima.

"Não é da sua conta." Só de roupas intimas, Hinata dirigiu-se ao banheiro ligou o chuveiro no frio, a porta do banheiro totalmente escancarada, e Neji não perdeu tempo em segui-la outra vez.

"Claro que é da minha conta, Hinata-sama. Eu sou seu guardião, eu exijo saber!"

Com uma paciência que não pertencia a ela, Hinata virou-se para o primo e lentamente começou a desenfaixar os seios, enquanto respondia lentamente.

"Treinando, você sabe. Eu não faço nada mais além disso. Satisfeito?" Neji acenou positivamente enquanto olhava atentamente as faixas caírem lentamente no chão do banheiro, e Hinata começou a retirar a calcinha, abaixando-se propositalmente, diante do olhar sedento do primo, até o seu rosto ficar no nível do quadril masculino. "Deseja, mais alguma coisa, niisan?" perguntou com o sorriso mais malicioso que conseguira esboçar.

"H-Hinata-sama, e-eu..." a voz de Neji era puro sussurro.

"Feche a porta e venha aqui." Hinata pediu, não, Hinata mandou, e Neji obedeceu prontamente. Hinata puxou Neji pela mão até o jato de água fria do chuveiro e o empurrou de costas na parede, ele estremeceu e ela riu.

"Hinata-sama, o que você..." Hinata olhou diretamente para os olhos do primo que eram tão parecidos com o seu, e sentiu-se quente. Mesmo com a água fria do chuveiro, ambos estavam quentes. Ela tocou no peito ainda coberto do primo, e pôs as mãos pequenas por dentro do obi do mesmo, descendo-as lentamente pelos ombros largos e fortes. Neji era mais alto que Menma, e tão pálido quanto ela mesma.

Neji fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos da prima acariciarem seu torso nu. Quantas vezes ele não imaginou aquele momento? Perdera as contas. Quando Hinata terminou de desatar o nó do obi, e desceu as vestes do primo, ficou admirada com o quão belo ele parecia. Ela já havia o visto treinar sem camisa, mas nunca o olhara com desejo, nunca o olhara como uma mulher olha um homem bonito. Isso parecia tão errado, tão pecaminoso, e era exatamente por isso que ela não iria parar.

"Eu quero você, niisan. Quero que você meta tão forte em mim, que eu fique sem ar. Quero que você me foda." Ela estava praticamente suplicando.

"Hinata."

Hinata olhou para o rosto do primo, ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, e as mãos ao lado do corpo, como se estivesse se contendo. Ela não queria aquilo, ela precisava ser preenchida, ela não queria que ele se contivesse, ela tinha fome, sua abertura já estava encharcada, sedenta.

"Niisan, olha pra mim." As mãos de Hinata estavam ambas segurando firmemente o cós da calça do primo. Mesmo com todo o desejo que sentia pela prima, Neji não queria que ela estivesse fazendo aquilo por ele. Por mais pervertido que ele fosse, ele queria que ela não se sentisse ser usada, ele a estava respeitando, por isso não olharia para ela. "Não vai olhar? Então vou ter que fazer uma coisa, niisan. Espero que não se importe." Hinata lambeu um mamilo do primo e agachou na frente do mesmo, descendo as calças rapidamente, acariciando as pernas pálidas no processo. Neji sabia muito bem o que a prima faria, mas mesmo assim, ainda não conseguia olhar para ela, ele fechou os olhos mais fortemente e jogou a cabeça para trás, as mãos fechadas em punho ainda paradas ao lado do corpo.

Hinata retirou a cueca azul de Neji, e sorriu largamente ao ver o quão rijo e duro se encontrava o pau dele. Ele era grande e largo o suficiente para deixa-la com vontade de quero mais, a cabeça rosada estava quase pulsando, e o pré gozo já podia ser visto saindo.

"Você está pronto pra mim, Niisan." ela riu divertida. Hinata não tinha muita experiência com pênis masculinos, afinal, ela só tivera Menma para brincar, mas aquilo que estava vendo no primo, com certeza faria muitas mulheres mais do que feliz, e ela estava disposta a brincar o tempo que pudesse com ele. Hinata segurou o pau de Neji com ambas as mãos, e começou a massageá-lo lentamente, mas ela queria fazer muito mais do que aquilo, então, retirou uma das mãos, e substituiu pela língua. Começou lambendo-o na cabecinha, e então desceu até as bolas, deu um pouco de atenção a elas, chupando-as como se fossem bala, o que realmente parecia, já que Neji tinha um característico cheiro de menta pelo corpo inteiro. Com uma mão ainda masturbando-o ela continuou a chupar as bolas dele com vigor, ela ouviu-o suspirar alto e olhou pra cima, para o rosto dele, ele permanecia de olhos fechados, mas a boca estava totalmente aberta, ele estava apreciando a carícia.

"Você gosta, niisan? Está bom assim?" perguntou divertida, Neji apenas confirmou com rápidos acenos, mas os olhos ainda fechados. "Então porque não me olha? Niisan, isso é pra você."

Com a mão que estava masturbando, Hinata passou a acariciar o saco dele, e voltou a chupar seu pau grande, com a primeira chupada que deu, ela sentiu Neji segurar seus cabelos fortemente e sorriu com isso. _"Oh, então o niisan começou a se render. Vamos ver até quando ele se segura."_ Começou chupando-o suavemente, da cabeça até a metade do comprimento, ela sabia fazer a tal 'garganta profunda', Menma tinha dito a ela que era pra tentar só quando se sentisse segura e quando tivesse vontade... Ela faria no primo, mas só pra ver a reação do mesmo, apesar dela estar curtindo o momento tanto quanto ele. Ainda chupando lentamente, ela novamente olhou para o rosto do primo, os olhos ainda fechados, mas a boca estava seca e ele respirava lentamente, emitindo grunhidos baixos. Hinata começou a chupa-lo mais forte e rápido, Neji reagiu apertando sua cabeça em direção ao pênis, Hinata sabia que ele estava ainda mais excitado e resolveu fazer a 'garganta profunda'. Ela o colocou inteiro na boca, e sua língua estava trabalhando em movimentos circulares. Neji exclamou algo como 'Porra', ela não entendeu direito, mas sentiu-se sendo puxada para cima e ele trocou de posição com ela, porém de uma forma em que sua bunda roçava diretamente no pênis pulsante.

Segurando-a pelo quadril, ele enterrou-se nela tão fortemente, que Hinata deu um grito de susto, e realmente perdeu o ar por alguns segundos, mas logo estava revirando os olhos em êxtase enquanto ele entrava e saia dela rapidamente, num rítmo constante. "Aaah! Puta que pariu, Neji... Assim... Aaah!" Ela amava essa sensação.

"Hi-na-ta..." Neji grunhia no ouvido da prima, tirando o cabelo dela do pescoço, ele enfiou o rosto ali e inalou o perfume de lavanda profundamente. Com uma mão livre, ele apertou com força um dos seios dela, gemendo e fazendo-a gemer no processo. "Kami, tão macio. Porra!" Neji estocou mais profundamente na abertura encharcada da prima. "Tão aper-tada. Aah, Hinata-sama!"

"M-Mais f-f-forte, niisan! M-mais! Me fode com força, caralho!" As mãos de Hinata estavam espalmadas no azulejo do banheiro, a água fria do chuveiro parecia quente demais, o que tornava a sensação ainda mais deliciosa. Hinata capturou o rosto de Neji, que estava em seu pescoço, e segurou sua mandibula com força. "N-Neji, olha pra mim!" Neji, nesse momento, olhou nos olhos da prima e a achou linda, as bochechas rosadas de prazer, ele a beijou com vontade, ainda de olhos abertos, ela lhe mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo-o sangrar, mais ele continuou beijando-a.

Ele estava tão excitado, a ponto de explodir. Estava adorando a sensação de foder a prima, ele amou cada gemido, cada pedido suplicante para que ele fosse mais rápido, mais forte... Ela era tão deliciosa, tão apertada, que seu pau doía, latejava, literalmente piscava pra foder aquela boceta rosada. Ele duvidava veemente que fosse querer ter outra mulher depois de ter tido Hinata, ele sempre quis tê-la, e agora que conseguiu, ela teria muito trabalho para tira-lo de cima dela.

Apertando a cintura de Hinata contra o próprio corpo, Neji chegou num local ainda mais profundo dentro dela. As pernas de Hinata estavam bambas, e ela se sentia deliciosamente bem fodida, o clímax estava chegando para si, mas ela queria esperar para chegar junto com o primo.

"Hina-ta, eu vou..." E com isso ele deu duas ultimas fortes estocadas e despejou seu gozo quente dentro dela, Hinata atingiu o orgasmo junto com ele e sentiu seu baixo ventre tremer ligeiramente, fechando os olhos, ela suspirou feliz e descansou a cabeça no ombro do primo que ainda a segurava pela cintura.

"Estou cansada demais pra me lavar. Espero que tenha entendido o recado, niisan." murmurou com o tão conhecido tom de comando, Neji riu.

"Vai ser um prazer te banhar, Hinata-sama." cantarolou.

 _Continua..._


End file.
